Pueblo Lavanda
Pueblo Lavanda Archivo:Pueblo_Lavanda_RAA.png Pueblo lavanda es un pueblo ficticio del mundo pokemon este conecta con la Ruta 10 (Norte),Ruta 12 (Sur),Ruta 8 (Oeste) en el se encuentra la torre pokemon un lugar donde se entierran los cuerpos de los pokemon fallecidos; este pueblo aprece en todas las generaciones a exepcion de la quinta; en la segunda y cuarta generacion sufre cambios en algunos lugares y otros aspectos Torre Pokémon Archivo:Pokemon_tower_by_audgreen-d31l7bq.jpg En la primera generación y tercera generación, este lugar es un edificio que contiene los restos mortales de los Pokémon que partieron. Poblado por exorcistas, era caracterizado por sus apariciones fantasmales , . Sin embargo, en la segunda generación, el edificio se moderniza, transformándose en la'Torre Radio de Kanto', trasladando las tumbas al sur del pueblo, o bajo tierra. Casa de Voluntarios de Pueblo Lavanda Esta situada en el centro del Pueblo Lavanda, fue fundada por el Sr. Fuji. La organización existe para atender a los abandonados y huérfanos Pokémon. Rumores acerca de pueblo lavanda Muchos rumores circulan por la web sobre el pueblo lavanda de las cuales se desconoce el autor o si son ciertas o solo llegan a hacer historias falsas. Melodía de Pueblo Lavanda Una de los mitos mas famosos es la de la melodia de pueblo lavanda la cual se desarrolla en los años 1996 en los que las primeras ediciones de pokemon rojo y verde salieron al mercado japones Por lo visto, informes policiales indican que, durante los meses de verano de ese mismo año, se dieron la friolera de 104 casos de suicidio en niños de 7 a 12 años (franja de edad objetivo de ventas del juego).al parecer los padres le informaron ala policia que sus hijos se encontraban concentrados en el juego al registrar los cartuchos todos los juegos estaban en el mismo punto el "pueblo lavanda" al parecer la melodia que pueblo lavanda traia influia en la estabilidad psicologica de los niños pre puberes (edad de 7 - 12 años)debido ala intensidad de algunos sonidos bitoriales alos cuales provocaban una reaccion poco comun en los jugadores de la edad antes mencionada "irritabilidad, acompañada de insomnio, adicción al juego , sangrado de nariz.náuseas y vómitos, y una depresión muy fuerte (algo impropio en niños de esa edad)" eran algunos de los supuestos sintomas que poseian los niños .se le es informado a game freak sobre el accidente y esto es corregida en las versiones sucesoras en las cuales la melodia se escucha "distinta" ya que carece de algunas partes ya que si se descompone la musica , se logra encontrara ausencia de algunos sonidos o incongruencia en ellos. se supone que deba advertirles que no escuchen este sonido si tienen edad menor a doce años pero simplemente es una leyenda y los cambios de melodias de una edicion a otra a pesar de ser notorios no son importantes y repito esto es solo una leyenda reitero esto para evitar que los niños sugestionen la historia y acabe en una tragedia . att:...L... 326px LA ANIMACIÓN DEL FANTASMA Y EL HOMBRE ENTERRADO VIVO La animación del fantasma (encriptada como Haunting) debe aparecer por las estancias del mismo edificio donde la mano blanca se puede localizar. En éste caso, sin embargo, estamos hablando de un elemento no interactivo. Los supuestos espíritus estan programados para aparecer y desaparecer espontáneamente. Muchos de los fotogramas pertenecían al típico sprite de fantasma de Pokémon antes de conseguir el Silph Scope (que te permitía visionar a los Ghastly, Haunter, Gengar, etc), pero en contadas ocasiones, esos fotogramas pasaban a ser imágenes de rostros gritando, la silueta de un esqueleto cubierto por una capa (como si fuera la mismísima Parca) y un rastro de cadáveres muertos... Según un experto en fenomenología social, el Dr. Jackson Turner, establece en su tesis "Video Games and The Manipulation of the Human Mind" que los fotogramas fueron introducidos de motu propio (léase la historia de la mano blanca, línea 2). El Dr. Turner asegura que el objetivo de la animación del fantasma es crear una influencia subliminal sobre el jugador, haciendo que entre en un estado de miedo creciente debido a la atmósfera pesada y tétrica del edificio. Aunque eso no es muy difícil de adivinar xD La tercera y última animación que supuestamente aparece en las primerísimas ediciones es la del hombre enterrado vivo. Al final de la historia de la torre Lavanda, llegabas al final y te enontrabas una tumba de un Marowak fallecido al que te tienes que enfrentar. Usando el Silph Scope, revelas su forma original y lo derrotas, calmando su alma y devolviéndolo al descanso eterno. Aquí se muestra un glitch presente en la 1ª generación, donde usando un simple Pokédoll podías despistar al Marowak. Pues según este relato, la tumba del Marowak se sustituye por la imagen de un hombre enterrado en el suelo, aún con vida. Al llegar al último piso, automáticamente se da una conversación directa con él. Buried Alive: Estás... aquí. (You're... Here.) BA: Estoy atrapado... (I'm trapped...) BA: Y estoy solo... (And I'm lonely...) BA: Muy, muy solo... (So very lonely...) BA: ...te unes a mi? (Won't you join me?) Después de ésto, se entra en secuencia de batalla. El hombre enterrado aparece en pantalla como entrenador. En su plantel posee 2 Manos blancas, Un Gengar y un Muk. Por lo visto, lo esperado es que no le ganes. Si lo derrotas, el juego se cuelga, pues no se escribió ninguna función en caso de victoria... ...y si pierdes? La batalla finaliza, vuelves a la vista habitual, y el hombre enterrado contesta entre un extraño galimatías: -Por fin! Carne fresca! Tu personaje es arrastrado hasta el enterrado. La pantalla se oscurece y finalmente sólo aparece un fondo negro, con la espeluznante imagen del hombre enterrado devorando a tu personaje. No reapareces en el centro Pokémon, obviamente. Lo peor es que, por mucho que intentes apagar la consola, retirar el cartucho y reiniciar, no sale ni la pantalla de inicio de Game Boy. Sólo la imagen del hombre enterrado devorándote. De nuevo no hay pruebas visuales de tal fenómeno. A parte, es casi imposible encontrar alguno de los supuestos cartuchos de la 1ª Generación que salieron con éstos personajes. "tomado de un foro de entretenimiento" este rumor es totalmente falso a pesar de poseer una de las primeras ediciones de pokemon rojo es imposible realizar este "truco" que muestra ala mano blanca y al hombre enterrado es totalmente falso reitero ya que al lanzar la pokedoll aun es posible luchar con los rocket . Aunque finalmente dicen que solo fueron ciertas ediciones esto comprueba lo dicho por mi ya que todos los cartuchos son copias de un original. ATT:...L...